


estranged

by Catacumbas



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catacumbas/pseuds/Catacumbas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki pics his drunken brother up from a party he wasn't invited to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. estranged

Thor isn’t going to be drunk forever; so this has to happen now Loki decides. He wouldn’t have volunteered to pick up his drunken brother off the party if he couldn’t get something out of it of course. He knows very well how his brother gets when he is like this. He arrives at Sif’s house just after the 4th drunken text message his brother sends him. He stays for a few minutes in the car waiting for his excitement to quell, just thinking of what will probably happen later tonight it’s enough to get him pretty hard.

He walks up to the house and knocks on the door as hard as he can with his fist, doubting for a second that anyone inside will hear him.  
Sif opens the door soon after, looking Loki up and down with a confused expression.

  
“Please tell me you are Thor’s brother and that you are here to pick him up” She says stepping back and opening the door wider.Loki leans back and peeks inside the house; he manages to spy Thor draped over the couch and some other man.

  
“I’m here to pick him up. I’m not his brother.” Loki presses his lips together on thin line, looking unimpressed.

  
“And who the hell are you then?” Sif asks, closing the door and half hiding behind it.

  
“I’m Loki-.”

  
“Thor has a brother named Loki.”

  
“I know, I’m his brother, but we are not related. I’m not his brother.” He clears his throat and looks back. “I’m not his brother, I’m adopted.” He repeats to himself.

  
“Oh, he didn’t mention that…”

  
Loki sneers.

  
“One doesn’t usually mention that, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure it out.” Loki shoves over a slightly embarrassed Sif and makes his way to the couch. Thor is clinging to an amused looking man and mumbling about food or something related.

  
“Get up Thor we are leaving.” Loki says firmly, walking briskly towards his brother and slapping his shoulder with a little more force than necessary.  
Thor looks up with bleary unfocused eyes, face lighting with recognition when he spots Loki.

  
“Baby!” Thor slurs, untangling himself from the man on the couch. Making a valiant effort to stand up and trample over to where his younger brother is.

  
“This!-” Thor gestures wildly to the general direction of his sibling. “This is mah baby brother Loki-”Thor then proceeds to plant a sloopy kiss to the side on Loki’s neck, much to the other’s mortification. “My baby…” He repeats nuzzling the place he just kissed.  
Loki shoves him over at the same time trying to stabilize Thor on his own two feet. “Get off me you fucking idiot.” Loki hisses. His insults don’t go unappreciated, Sif and the other man tense at the words.

  
“Look bro, no need to be mean.” The man next to Thor says giving Sif hard look. “We have no problem with Thor staying the night if it’s that much of an inconvenience to you”

  
“Tony is right; it’s no trouble at all.” Sif concludes.

  
Thor chooses that exact moment to scoff loudly. “Trouble? Pffff-! Loki loves me.” With enough conviction to make Sif visibly relax. Loki clears his throat and sneers.  
“I’m sure Thor’s parents, and myself for that matter, would appreciate it if he spent the nice back home, safe.” Thor nods dumbly next to his brother, patting his back.  
“Friends-” Thor clears his throat, puffing out his chest. “It has been a wonderful evening but now I must depart”

  
Sif walks to Thor and grabs his hands in what Loki considers an overly intimate gesture. “Thor” She says, kissing his hands and letting them go. “You take good care of yourself now you hear? Call me as soon as you get home.”

  
Loki rolls his eyes and pulls Thor towards him and out the door. “Lady, I will do my outmost to not drive us over a cliff tonight, rest easy.” Thor laughs loudly and waves back at his friends, stumbling after his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe it'll be 3 chapters instead of 2. Ok? 
> 
> (Be kind. Point out grammatical errors and the such if you find any.)

Outside the chilly night air makes Loki wrap his coat tighter around himself and Thor to shuffle closer to his younger brother.

  
“Get in.” Loki hisses, shoving Thor in into the passenger seat and making his way to the driver’s seat. Thor laughs and struggles to get in Loki’s rather compact sports car.  
“Ah brother…” Thor smiles; leaning back on his seat while Loki buckles his seatbelt. “You are my brother you know that Loki?” Thor mumbles, closing his eyes with a satisfied smile on his face. Loki glares.

“Just shut up” Loki mumbles, checking his reflection on the mirror, tucking a stray lock of black hair behind his ear. Thor notices the nervous gesture and smirks, lifting his hand awkwardly and placing his hand heavy on the back of Loki’s neck. The younger man stiffens but doesn’t move to remove it, starting the car and driving away into the late cold night.

Loki fumbles with the radio’s dials, eventually settling in a local rock station, the volume reduced to a dull hum. Thor hands slips from its place at Loki’s neck and he appears passed out, head lolling against the window, dirty blonde hair partially hiding his face.

Loki drives in silence back tensed and thoughts racing, eyes straining in the dark.

“Feel Good Inc” by Gorillaz plays on the radio, making Thor shift and wake up. ‘Just what I need’ thinks the younger man. Thor yawns and settles his hand on Loki’s thigh, patting it along with the rhythm of the song. Loki looks down to his lap and coughs, Thor hand alternating between patting his brother’s thigh and lightly squeezing.

“Stop it.” Loki mumbles, gripping the steering wheel tighter. Thor smirks and squeezes hard; digging his fingers over the fabric covering the firm flesh of his brother’s familiar leg.  
“Stop touching me.” Loki insists, shifting on his seat.  
Thor laughs, booming and rich, sliding his hand lower to grasp Loki’s knee tightly. “Why? It’s just me…”  
Loki wrenches his brother’s hand off him. “You very well fucking know why!” He spits, avoiding having to look at his smug older brother. Thor chuckles knowingly, turning the volume up and humming along.

Being so close together, Loki tries to get as reacquainted with his brother as he can without actually looking directly at him. Thor smells drunk that’s for sure; the smell of beer repulsive on his breath. He smells like the night; cigarette smoke laced with the sharp smell of pot clings to his clothes and his hair, Loki can smell the stench already clinging to his own clothes just from being so close to him. Loki is rapidly losing his guts about the whole plan.

But it’s hard not to desire his older brother when he is like this, so different from his usual self, so less than perfect. His clothes are a mismatched mess, nothing goes with nothing and things are too tight, too short or too loosed in different places. Of course, Thor would wear his trashy clothes when partying with his trashy lowlife friends. Figures.  
“You know-” Thor interrupts the song’s end “I can almost hear that big brain of yours _churning_.”  
“I thought I told you to fucking shut it.” Loki reminds him, sparing a quick glance at his brother; sure he is going to regret it as soon as his eyes land on the splayed ‘V’ of Thor’s long legs.

“Looking at your crazy eyes I know you are just dying to tell me something” Thor shifts closer, placing his hand on his younger brother’s shoulder. “Tell me something.” Thor insists.  
At this point Loki really begins to question just exactly how drunk his brother is. His persistent groping is getting a tad more coordinated, his grasp sure and strong. Loki feels his blood rush to his face. Not a lot of people can make Loki blush in shame, hell, not a lot of people can make Loki feel anything at this point. Thor can push all his fucking buttons when he is drunk.

“Go fuck yourself.” Loki barks, running a hand thru his tussled hair. Thor laughs.

“You little fucking perverted hypocrite snake-” Thor hisses “I know your head, I know your _filthy_ mind.” He continues.  
“Fuh- fuck you” Loki stutters, hand slipping on the steering wheel. “You are drunk you fucking imbecile.”  
“You think I would invite you of all people to the party? My depraved adopted brother? I don’t want you near them.” Thor scoffs, brushing his hair back and cracking his knuckles, relaxing in his seat and putting his hand on Loki’s neck again, kneading.

“Why did you text me!? You could have stayed with your friends! You could have-”

“For fucking fun! I wanted you to see me!” Thor shouts.

Loki freezes and stops the car, tires screeching in protest. The younger man turns slowly to face his brother, lips pressed close in a trembling thin line. “You are the sick fuck here you know that? You are disgusting.” Loki accuses.

“You are fucking pathetic is what you are.” Thor argues, getting closer to Loki, making the younger man flinch and lean back.

“Leave me alone.” Loki whispers, his older brother looming over him, close enough for Loki to smell the beer on his breath and see the intent in his eyes.

“I don’t know what you think you did when you fucked me that _one_ time little brother...” He is now close enough for Loki to feel the tip of his cold nose rub against his, his warm breath puff over his own mouth. “But don’t go around getting fucking _ideas_.” He punctuates the threat by squeezing Loki’s thin neck with both hands, making his younger brother gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

**Author's Note:**

> es·tranged:
> 
> (of a person) No longer close or affectionate to someone; alienated.


End file.
